


Extinguish (1/6 of the Fire Series)

by Draycevixen



Series: Fire series [1]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Community: teaandswissroll, M/M, challenges: The Weekly Obbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes a few minutes to make a mistake</p><p>Part 1 of the Fire series, written to answer the Tea and Swiss roll weekly Obbo challenge: Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extinguish (1/6 of the Fire Series)

He was knackered. Still, it would all be over in just a few more hours and then he’d finally be able to go home and brood in private. He loosened his tie, slumped further down in the leather armchair tucked away in the old pub’s inglenook, and rubbed his temples, head throbbing from the visceral assault of loud pop music.

“There you are.” Murphy loomed over him. “So what d’you want? I’ve got whisky, vodka—”

“Thanks mate, but Jax is getting me a pint.”

“You’d turn down single malt for a—”

“Need to stay sober to get Bodie home.”

“Right. We should get back in there, the twins are on next.”

“I’ve got a bit of a headache, think I’ll stay here.”

Murphy shrugged and disappeared back in to the crowd. He stared in to the empty fireplace and decided he’d earned the luxury of thinking just one last time about making the biggest mistake of his life before he got on with living with the results.

 

Bodie’s latest flat had been assigned to him shortly before Christmas. It featured a large marble fireplace with a mahogany mantelpiece and when they’d found out that they were going to actually get Christmas day off for once, they’d immediately made plans to spend it together in front of a roaring fire.

After a fine Christmas dinner accompanied by a couple of bottles of wine, they’d ended up sprawled out on the hearth rug, side by side. Socked toes wriggling in front of the fire, backs leaning against the couch, they’d turned their attention to some Irish coffee and a plate of mince pies. A good natured scuffle over the last remaining mince pie had knocked over the coffee table and ended with Bodie straddling him and pinning his arms to the floor. He’d been laughing up at Bodie, looking for his chance to tip him off, when Bodie had groaned and lowered his head, kissing him. It had only been the merest brush of lips before Bodie had sat back up and released his arms. He still couldn’t decide which one of them had been more surprised when he’d gripped Bodie’s shirt front, pulling him back down before rolling him over, kissing him feverishly.

He wasn’t sure exactly how long they’d kissed even, he only knew that Bodie’s hand dropping to press against his straining erection had been like having a bucket of cold water thrown over him and he’d reared up and off Bodie.

“I love you.” Bodie had bit his lip, like that wasn’t supposed to slip out.

“No!”

“No?” Bodie had pushed up off the floor and reached out to touch him.

He’d flinched away.

“I’m _in_ love with you, Ray.”

“Don’t be.”

 

He’d left and they’d never mentioned it again. A few weeks later Bodie had started dating Susan Grant. A month after that Bodie had proposed to her.

 

He would walk through fire for Bodie so how could he refuse to be Bodie’s best man? The trick was not dying from immolation now he’d realized far too late that he loved the stupid bugger.


End file.
